


Frozen Origins (Hetalia)

by SaltySwissChocolate



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P, Anime, Blood, F/M, Hetalia, Horor, M/M, Multi, Scary, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySwissChocolate/pseuds/SaltySwissChocolate
Summary: The house in AntarcticaTino had been looking for the North pole for years. When he heard of a house in the depths of the Antarctic he couldn't resist. He asked the other Nordics to join him. Finally when they all agree there go on a long journey. Spoilers they make it to the house but what if they can't get out?Hetalia belongs to Himaruya the same as Tino, Berwald, Lukas, Mathais, and Emil.... this is my first fanfic sooooo yeah.... sorry for bad grammar or incorrect spelling, .....bloop. This will also have Dennor and Sufin no smut or anything YA DIRT'S. There will be mentions of rape but nothing too bad. Also, mention of blood and gore. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!





	1. Santa?\Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SOrry the first chapters are pretty terrible

"HEY!" Tino says in a very excited Manner, " Sve you wanna go on a trip with me and the others?"

Tino had already asked the rest of the Nordics to come with him Lukas was a bit hesitant at first but let's just say Mathias convinced him to come. 

"mhm..." Says Berwald as he looks over from the project he was working on.

Surprisingly Tino understood him and got very excited jumping up and down.

'I'm guessing Sve said yes?" Mathias said bouncing in to the room with Lukas and Emil following him in. 

"Where are we going in the first place?" Emil asked while petting a puffin that was on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah I never told you guess huh" Tino said embarrassed, "Well... don't get too excited but I got all of our bosses to let us have a month off so we could go on a trip to Antarctica. 

"Wait... so you asked us if we wanted to go but you already got us the tickets im assuming?" Emil asked as he looking up at Tino. 

"Umm... yeah sorry about that, but you will have so much fun you won't regret coming!" Tino said happily. 

"Ugh I hate that I have to go with Berwald but I bet I will have so much fun that I will even forget he is here." Mathias said in a mischievous way smirking over at Berwald who had a very angry aura around him with made everyone flinch.

"Ok you guys can we stop fighting" Emil says,"So why are we going to Antarctica in the first place?"

"O-oh yeah I never really told you guys," Tino says gaining his cool again"

"Wait is this about the roomer about that house they found that is supposed to be owned by Santa?" a random voice asks

"Yeah! Wait who said that?" asks tino who is very creeped out at this point.

Everyone looked behind then and were sup-prized at what they saw.


	2. Oh No Peter\Chapter 2

They were all surprised when they looked back and saw...... Lukas eating a stick over butter.

"The helvede Norg you scared the lort out of me," Says Mathias almost having a panic attack.

"It's your guy's fault you forgot I was here..." Norway says with a very blank look on his face 

"voi paska!" Said Tino as he jumped up and clung to Berwald 

"Fin don't swear" Said Berwald looking down at Tino.

"Ah sorry, Sve," Said Tino even more scarred than before.

"we're out of butter," Lukas says sadly as he looked at the floor.

"Well maybe if you didn't eat it all we wouldn't be having this problem all the time," Said Emil pissed off as usual when it came to his older brother.

"Hey it's not Nor's fault he likes butter so much," Said Mathias hugging Lukas from behind.

"Get off me before I kill you," said Lukas as he looks up at Mathias as he gives his quirky smile as he says... "You would never hurt me," says Mathias, looking down at The Norwegian in his arms, "cause we are in LOVE~"

Lukas raised his hands in the air while a green ball of energy starts growing over his two raised up hands. Mathias started screeching like a monkey pleading for Lukas not to pull the trigger to his magic but, Lukas, not caring what happened to Mathias didn't listen and kept walking towards the screaming Dane.

"You should've known not to piss him off," Emil said

Lukas threw the ball of power where Mathias was running off too. Sadly, he missed it. Lukas creates another ball of power while Mathias starts running off in another direction. Lukas was having none of it and started walking slowly towards Mathias who was backed up in a corner. Mathias pleaded some more but Lukas wasn't listening.

He was about the throw the ball of energy at the spiky-haired man but just before he let it go the door slammed open while a little, blond, boy, with a sailor uniform, and big eyebrows ran in with a taller and similar-looking man behind him. 

Lukas miss fired at the sudden entrance and the ball of energy fly's towards the little boy as he screeches.

"Peter!" Tino screams running to go save his son.

SNAP

The world froze in place while only two still moved Lukas and the taller blond man named Arthur who had just walked in with the little sailor named peter. 

"Oops," said Lukas 

"Ugh, It's not your fault," Arthur said while rubbing his forehead, "It's his own fault for not knocking."

"No its fine" Lukas says patting the other blond on the shoulder, "It was also my fault for not leaving Mathias alone."

"No I would have done the exact same if it was Alfred or Francis , Arthur's French and American friends," Arthur says laughing.

"Well, let's fix up this mess before we run out of magic."

~TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY CEREAL~

SNAP

"What happened I just felt a near-death experience but, I'm not dead," Said peter very dazed and confused. 

"That's not how a near-death experience works you wanker," says Arthur almost passed out on the floor right next to Lukas who is also about to pass out.

"AHH Norg are you ok," Mathias said running up to his so-called "lover".

"I'm fine I just overused my magic."

"OH NO!" Tino says panicked(Very dramatic Tino), "we're going to be late for the plane."

"Wait we haven't even packet," Says Emil in a confused.

"Don't worry I already packet for you guys?" Says Tino proud of himself and saying his goodbyes to Arthur and Peter(Who was going to be taking care of the house while they were gone)

"We only have 30 minutes," Berwald says looking at his phone.

"Oh let's go, guys," Tino says very excitedly," Mathias you carry Lukas and Peter you look after Arthur.

"You don't gotta tell me twice", says Mathias picking up Lukas Bridal style.

"Here give him this when he wakes up," Arthur says as he stands up and hand's Mathias a green pill.

"It's no some kind of illegal Drug is it Opium?" Says Mathias suspicious

"NO!" says Arthur Annoyed at the mention of opium" I wouldn't poison the only friend I can actually tolerate"

"Okay I'll trust you....for now," Mathias said squinting his eyes.

"While they all walked out Mathias stopped and said" bye peter bye black sheep of Europe"

"Geez just leave already," Arthur says as he lays back down on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the filler


	3. welcome\chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones really short

When they got on the plane the 5 were the only ones on board. They were country's so they had technology that only the government knew about. So the plane is self-flying is what is trying to say. They all sat in there seats Lukas sleeping on Mathias lap. Tino resting his head of Berwald with Hanatamago on his lap. Emil Not having a lover sat by himself... well not all bye himself he had Mr. Puffins of course who was always there to keep him company.

BING BONG 

YOUR PLANE IS ABOUT TO LAND PREPARE OF DECENT 

"YAY! Santa here we come" Finland says about to explode.

"Calm down," Berwald says as he looks down at the happy Finnish man.

'I can't now I finally get to meet Santa after all these years"

After a while of exploring and playing in the snow. Mr.puffins started the make a lot of noise Emil was trying to calm him down but it wasn't working. After a few minutes of squawking, Mr. Puffins looked at Emil Made one last squawk and flew away. Emil's eyes widened has he started running to go catch Mr. Puffins. Lukas ran after his little brother leaving Tino, Berwald, And Mathais behind. They all gave a look at each other trying to figure out who was going to stay with the plane so they didn't lose it.

So who's going to go after them and who's going to stay here?" Tino questioned while looking over at Mathias and Berwald. 

"I think I or Mathias should go cause you're the smallest," Berwald says looking at Mathias.

"I hate to say this but i agree with Berwald," Mathias says, "I think I should be the one to-"

Before Mathais could finish his sentence Hanatamago who had been resting in Tino's arms quickly dashed off in the direction Lukas and Emil went. Tino, of course, ran after his dog Berwald close behind. 

"Godt forbandet" The Danish man said. While walking over to the plane to wait for them to come back.

"Wait a second ... WHERES THE PLANE" 

~WITH EMIL AND LUKAS~

-Lukas POV-

Jævla I knew something like this would happen if we came here.------- will kill anyone especially nations. He gets really brutal when it comes to them to. He killed about fifty last time I saw him in one day too. Ok calm down Lukas I'll be fine They are dead anyway...... right?

-Emil's POV-

Lukas has been awful quiet I'm not sure what he's thinking but I can tell it's something bad he never makes that face unless we're in danger. Never mind I need to stop thinking of him and find Mr. Puffins he never acts like this. It's scaring me.

-No one's POV-

Emil stops dead in his tracks Lukas bums into him. Wondering why he stopped He looks up from the snow to see why he stopped and...

There was a tall black dog standing there Mr. Puffins and Hanatamago growling and squawking at it Tino and Berwald not far behind stop next to the two. The dog was staring at them growling while shinning its sharp teeth that had a tint of red on them probably from its last meal. It started running while two other animals started to chase it again. The 4 Countries had no choice but to follow the animals. After a few minutes of running Tino stops and looks up. 

"HOLY CRAP!" Tino says eyes full of awe

The other three Nordics stop dead in there Tracks not noticing the three animals running inside the giant house. They were all just too amazed it was real. 

SANTA!!!!" Tino says running to the house the rest of them followed him in except for Lukas who looked like he was about to cry. 

"I thought I destroyed this place..."


	4. Oh Hey

As Lukas was staring up at the house he felt a hand on his shoulder. He freaked out remembered everyone go in to the house a few seconds ago. Turning around and punching the person behind him.

"ouch!" Mathias screamed, "What the frick was that for Norg!" (I just imagine Denmark saying something like that) 

"Oh its just you" Lukas said calming down.

"Gee you OK" Mathias says rubbing his face,"You never get freaked out like that" 

"I-im fine, Wait shouldn't you be waiting with the plane!" Lukas said angered 

"Oh so long story short, when Tino and Berwald ran away I went to go sit in the plane and wait for you to come back but....... the plane kinda sorta disappeared" 

-LUKAS POV- 

FAEN, FAEN, FAEN! this is bad really bad if that thing is still alive were all gonna die country's or not the THING is a demon. OK OK calm lukas everyone will be OK you just gotta stay calm or everyone else will worry and start getting scared and the thing lives off of other people's fear.

"Okay we just need to talk to the others," I say as I grab his hand and run inside


	5. The House

"Umm guys," Mathias says as he walks into the house, "I'll get straight to the point the plane kind of disappeared."

"Wait for what!?!" Tino scream

"How are we supposed to get back?" Emil says trying to stay calm

"Well if the rumors Tino is talking are true then Santa could give us a ride back," Mathias said happily

"Y-Yeah we'll be fine!" Tino says gaining his cool

Lukas and Berwald just gave each-other a face and walk off to explore the house a little more.

"Wait for you guys we should all split up and explore the house and meet back here at 10 (currently 7)" Tino says

"Yeah good idea," Emil says running off most liking going to look for Mr.Puffins

They all split up no knowing that might be the last time they ever see each other.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Lukas's POV-

Splitting up was a terrible idea faen I should have at least followed Emil. OK he'll be fine I just need to calm down this could be anyone's house.... yeah like it's normal to have a giant mansion the middle of nowhere. 

He kept walking after turning into a familiar hallway he froze at the end of it were those eyes.... those dark.... lifeless...... eyes. Then a smirk appeared on the face the belonged to the eyes. as everything went red then black he knew there was nothing he could do.

-EMIL'S POV-

I can't explain it but i felt unsafe all of a sudden I'm not sure what it was but I felt like someone who I loved and cared for had just died or stopped even caring about me. It took almost 2 seconds for me to feel so meaningless like no one would even care if I died. Yet I couldn't figure out who even cared for me in the first place Lu-Luka? ..... No thats not it. Who was it?

Then there was a flash of light he knew who it was and he knew he would never see that person ever again.

L-Lukas...

He looked down to see his brother's lifeless body on the floor covered in blood. His mangled body just laying there right in front of his eyes. There was nothing he could do, he was useless he didn't feel anything but the cold tears running down his face. Even at that point he barely felt anything. Just to think the person who raised him the only one that would rescue him from the cold frozen ice. The only one that cared. The only he ever truly loved his big.....brother.

No no no no no Lukas don't leave me..... please.....

Lukas, please.....

Norway...

b-big brother...

-Mathias's POV-

hmm-mm I wonder why norg was acting so weird...... it was probably nothing. I bet he just felt bad after almost killing Peter... or those things England gave him could have been illegal drugs or some shit.....i don't know I bet he'll be fine. Anyways I can't find anything and it's almost 10 so I'm going to head back I wonder if anyone else found him yet and are already waiting.

-NO ONES POV-

Mathias walked back to see just Tino and Berwald were there.

"Hey where are Norg and Ice," Mathias asked the two

I'm not sure we thought you might know but I guess...not" Tino says

I think we should give them more time

Just as he says that a crying Emil runs in

B- big brother i-is d-d-

Hey hey, ice calm down what's wrong and since when did you start calling nor big brother again?" Mathias says hugging the crying boy

"NORWAY'S DEAD!" Emil screams


	6. I'm sorry

NORWAY'S DEAD!" Emil screams

"w-wait what!?!" Tino says frozen in place

"You're joking right?!?" Mathias says, 

" YOU'RE JOKING TELL ME YOUR JOKING" Mathias starts screaming and shaking the crying Emil

"Mathias please......c-calm d-d-down," Tino says trying not to cry 

Emil.....take me to him" Berwald says with a very serious look on his face, emil and tino looked up to see Berwald's eyes, they had the look that only a killer would have. 

"Yes, Emil where is he" Emil looks up to see Mathias has the exact same face and aura as Berwald.

Y-yes follow me" Emil says as he starts to walk off to where he had found his big brothers body.

A few minutes passed as they arrived there to see that Lukas's body was no longer there. Just a pool of blood in the middle of the room. 

"Wh-here is he," Emil says running up to the spot where he first found him

The other 3 Nordics walked up to the pool of blood examining the scene. 

"Wait what's this" Tino says as he reaches into the blood and picks up a small cross," n- no"

"What is it" Emil asks crawling on his knees over to the shacking man, "wait that's....no"

Tino holds the tiny cross to his heart curls up in a ball and starts crying. Emil Hugged Tino and did the same as Berwald crawls over and hugs the two trying to hold back his tears. Mathias stand up and walks out the door following a trail of blood that the others didn't notice.

-MATHIAS'S POV-

I'm going to kill whoever did this. They're going to wish they never built this STUPID HOUSE.

"Oh really now....."

WHO SAID THAT! COME OUT YOU COWARD AND FACE ME

"Do you really think i'll come out so you can kill...."

SO YOU ADMIT YOU COULDN'T BEAT ME IN A FIGHT

"no it's-"

IT'S PRETTY COWARDLY TO KILL SOMEONE FROM BEHIND 

"so thats what you think happened"

WHAT AM I WRONG!?

" yes very wrong..... your friend knew this was my house and yet he still let you guys come in here"

WH-what....

"Some friend he was,..... poor Mathias betrayed by the person her loved....he never did love you back did he? Just shows how bad of a friend he was...if you would even call him that"

N-no shut up!

" I know the true is a hard thing to hear.... but would you rather me tell you lies like Lukas did?"

what l-lies

"Oh of his past of course... his past that he tried so hard to hind from you guys, Have you ever wondered who actually left Emil frozen in ice?"

Wait no.... Lu-lukas would never do suck a thing

"oh but he did,... he lied to all of you.. he was never really your friend was he"

n-no this can't be true

"friends don't lie"

i-i

"i'll be your friend Mathias"

"all you have to do is take my hand"


	7. The Truth

-MATHIAS'S POV-

"All you must do is take my hand and I'll never lie to you I'll love you since Lukas didn't I'll be your friend"

How do I know I can trust you?

"you don't"

that very reassuring 

"Just take my hand already you rumpehatt"

So rude 

Mathias grabs the mysterious hand as he was lead into a dark room.

-NO ONE'S POV-

"Wait where did Mathias go?" Tino asked the other two as they all started to freak out they didn't want to lose him too. They got up and Emil noticed the trail of blood that they decided to follow.

Mathias! where are you" Emil screamed

"MATHIAS?" Tino says as he gets tripped by the dog they saw when they first got there. 

"AHHHH" EMIL and Tino both scream as it runs up and bits Berwald's ankle.

"Why'd ya kill Lukas," Berwald said as he grabbed the dog by the neck as if it weighed nothing and held it to his face.

"You're as clever as ever," A familiar voice said 

As they look in front of them they see Mathias's body but hey eyes, those were not Mathias's eyes, those were the eyes of a demon. Bloodshot red. 

"M-Mathias?" Emil says as he walks up to the man he once knew as Mathias.

"Oh Emil you deserved so much better of a brother than Lukas was for you," Mathias says as he touches the boy's cheek

"w-what?" Emil says slapping away the taller man's hand, "who are you!?"

"Oh Emil it is me your friend Mathias," The man says

"n-no... you are NOT Mathias the Mathias I know would never talk about my brother that way," Emil says as he backs up into a wall he doesn't remember was there before.

"Brother? why call him brother now after he died I thought you hated you 'brother'?" The tall man says as he gets closer to the smaller boy." he was never your brother HE NEVER LOVED YOU, HE JUST TRICKED YOU, HE LIED TO US, HE LIED TO ME !"

"shut up, shut up, SHUT UP," Emil says as hes starts screaming and hitting the man it didn't faze him much since the boy was so small.

"You do know he was the one that left you there in the ice all though's years ago," The man said patting the boys head

at that Emil paused and started to remember "everything"

"Of course I know that," Emil said crying into the man's chest

"w-wait what," Mathias said as he pushed the boy away

"yes he had a good reason for leaving me there," Emil said wiping his tears away

The wall that separated Mathias and Emil from the other two broke as Berwald and Tino ran to Emil and hugged him. Mathias just stood there in aw. Just then black dust filled the room as hands grabbed Mathias and disappeared as the dog that once attacked Berwald followed. 

"What were you two talking about after the wall appeared?" Tino asks still hugging the boy

Emil explained everything.

"A very long time ago I and Lukas lived a normal life. My country was still very new, Lukas had been alive for a few centuries at this point. We had decided to visit the Antarctic for new land. When we got there, there was a small house with about 16 people living there. The leader of the people being -------." 

"I'm guessing ------- is the demon thing that killed Lukas and took Mathias?" Tino asked

"Yes they are a very powerful demon, that had a cult of followers. After we went to the house we joined the cult. At this point in time we didn't know what this cult was for. When one by one all the other followers started to disappear from oldest to youngest me and Lukas being the youngest. On the eleventh day that we arrived the only ones still standing were me, Lukas, and of course -------...Lukas knowing he was next so decided to "talk" to ------- when I thought he wasn't though I looking. He asked him why he was doing all of this, and thats when I was in ice. Lukas walked over to me I couldn't heard anything he said but i saw him mouth im sorry, then ....everything went black. I'm not sure what happened after all though's years, but I only just remember all of that. I'm hoping more memories will start coming back to me as we go throughout the house" 

"Wait you just remembered all of that?" Tino asked 

"Yes until just now the first time I thought I met Lukas was when he found me in the ice," Emil says rubbing his head," When I saw Mathias red eyes thats when it all came back to me"

"Wait so when I put all of this together ------- lured us here to kill you and Lukas to finish this so called ritual that he started over 1000 years ago?" Tino asked the other two

"i-i never thought of it that way but...yes that does make a lot of sense" Emil says surprised

"I wonder what happens when the ritual is complete?" Berwald says

" I would rather not know" Tino says

"yes agreed" Emil says freaked out.

"Well, let's look for Mathias or that Hokuō person and try to get some answers out of them," Tino says grabbing Emil and Berwald's hands as he starts walking.

"Let's just hope Mathias is still alive" Emil udders to himself


	8. a decision

The three continued walking, They looked in almost all the room till they finally made it outside. And what they saw was amazing. The small house they saw when they first got there had became and amazing castle.

"This happened a-lot when we were part of the cult" Emil says looking at the snow under his shoes." The house gets bigger as the ritual get completed, when we first got there this was all just a small igloo"

"wow so this is how powerful magic can really get" Tino says staring up at the beautiful sky above him. "It's amazing....but the way Hokuō is using the magic is inhuman"

"well it's not exactly human so that kinda makes sense" Emil says trying to lighten up the mood, "it just scary to think that this went from being a small mansion to this amazing castle at first it usually only went from a small house to a medium house but this is just amazing."

"Lukas was probability worth more than the other member's since he wasn't a human, but a country " Tino says looking around the castle, "wait I never thought of it but can't we just leave and ask other nations for help?"

"No... remember we have no way to get back the plane disappeared"

"oh yeah.... WAIT if Lukas died what happened to his country?" Tino says standing up from the step he was sitting on.

~time skip brought to you by 1 crying reader~

-ARTHUR'S POV-

It was a very awkward meeting I asked some of the most powerful country's to help us figure out what was going on. I decided to call over Natalia, Ivan, Alfred, Ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku, Gilbert, and Yao. Those's were the only ones that were able to show up at-least. I didn't invite Natalia but she decided to invite her self cause apparently at some point in time her and Lukas became friends i'm not sure how that happened but i won't ask her cause she will mostly stab me....again.

"ok guys I have called this meeting for an obvious reason... Norway's country has.... completely Frozen including everyone who lives there. All we know so far is that Lukas and the other Nordics went to Antarctica and haven't returned its been about 2 weeks. We as nations have been trying to cover up the frozen nation but everything gets out at some point. We have also been noticing that Denmark has been starting to....Change most of the people who live there are starting to act very brute to each-other. Almost one-thousand deaths have occurred in the last week. So does anyone have any ideas on whats happening?"

"Ve~" Feliciano says whimpering

-SILENCE-

"I'm guessing thats a no" I say slumping down into my seat,

"AI-YAH the first calm meeting we ever have and it has to deal with death, I don't like it" Yao says crossing his arms.

"yes i have to agree this is a rather quiet meeting" Ludwig says scratching his head

"Yes i agree but this matter is very confusing да?" Ivan says with his creepy smirk that he usually has missing.

"This is getting stupid why don't we just go to the antarctic and find The Nordics to figure out what happened" Natalia says as she gets up from her seat and stabbing the knife that was in her hand into the table.

"I wish it was that easy Natalia bu-" I start to say as I get cut of

"Yeah! My government is rich enough to get us all plane rides there" Alfred says as he stands up and goes to the black board and starts writing a map of america. " wait wheres Antarctica again?" he asks look up at the other country's who were very annoyed

"you git didn't let me finish.... We can't go because if the thing that killed Lukas kills one of us we are done for" I say trying to calm myself down

"So what are we going to do just let it pass and never figure out why all the Nordics country's start to freeze over? I don't tink so" says Yao getting very mad

"I could get the Baltic's to test it out if they come back then we're same if they don't then we are not" Ivan says looking up at all the disapproving faces,

"You are so immature" Yao says slapping the big man

"Hey dudes Kiku and Gilbert have been pretty quiet you guys ok?... I mean it's normal for Kiku but Gilbert you ok dude?" Alfred says walking over to his friend

"Huh? oh what were we talking about?" Gilbert says snapping out of his daze

"Ugh classic Gilbert. This is an important matter!" Arthur says yelling at Gilbert

"Hey I know I know i'm just worried about Mathias" Gilbert says slumping down in his chair

"oh yeah guys were good friends rights?" Kiku asked looking over at Gilbert.

"Yeah you Alfred and Mathias were the awesome trio right?" Feliciano asks petting the bird on Gilbert's shoulder.

"Oh yeah dude was the best!" Alfred said "we gotta get the back"

"How about we tell the other nations whats going on then we go so they can have a plan if you don't make it back aru" Yao says as the other nations agree to the plan

"OK then that worked out well" Ludwig says standing up

"So we will all head to the American Airport tomorrow" Arthur said also standing up

"w-wait why me" Alfred asks looking at Arthur

"Cause you said so your self your government has enough money to take us there" Arthur says as he walks out

"Not cool dude not cool" Alfred says as he stands up says his good byes and walks out


	9. Pasta

"We're here" Alfred says as he tries waking everyone who fell asleep.

"Ve~ it's so colds" Feliciano says as he clings of to Ludwig and Kiku

"Any ways he should look around to see if we can find any answers to the disappearance of the five" Arthur says as he looks at the rest of them.

"AIYA guys wait i have an idea" Yao says as he hands everyone a bright red shirt.

"what are these for dude" Alfred asks as he puts on the shirt over his already, twenty layers of clothing.

"If one of us gets lost it will be easier to find each-other if we wear bright colours.

"That's smart да?" Ivan says as he pats the back of Yao who almost falls over due to the man being so much bigger than him. 

-With Berwald, Emil, and Tino-

....

....

....

"I-im guessing i'm not to only one who felt that shacking" Tino says as he looks at Emil and Berwald.

The three got up and walked out of the small area out side the house just the see red figures walking towards them. Naturally they freaked out. I mean who wouldn't after one of your best friends died and the other is a mental case. They decided to run the other direction.

-Red shirt squad POV-

(I don't know what to call them)

"wait up dude wasn't the Berwald and two of the other Nordics?" Alfred asks pointing at the small figures running

"да it looks like it" Ivan said standing there as the other nations looked at him and started running after the three Nordics. Leaving Ivan just standing there smiling.

-three Nordics POV-

"They're gaining on us!" Emil says running faster

"EEEK Sve what do we do!?!?!" Tino screams jumping into the Swedish mans arms as the two kept running.

-Reds shirts POV-

"ugh there too fast dudes" Alfred says stopping 

"They're getting away you git don't stop" Arthur says looking over at Alfred

"Wait i have an idea" Ludwig says as he looks over a Feliciano 

"Ve~ what is it Doitsu?" Feliciano asks turning his head towards Ludwig his eyes still closed

"Sweden Stole your pasta" Ludwig says as he looks over at Feliciano who's eyes opened. Feliciano started to run fast than any man has ever ran making everyone else fall over. 

"PASTA!!!!!!!!" Feliciano screams as he tackles Emil and Berwald.

"AHHHHH....wait Feliciano?" Tino says looking over at the small Italian.

"Ve~ no pasta" Feli says as he sits cross legged on the cold snow.

"ITALY YOU SCARED US!" Emil says as sits next a Feli and looked down at the snow.

The rest of the Red shirt squad were all amazed at how out of all the people to win that chase it was Feliciano. They really underestimated the little Italian. They all decided to walk over to the Nordics ,and Feli, and start figuring out what happened.

Tino starts to explain while the others listen," So i'm pretty sure this is whats going on so far"Tino started," Something called Hokuō created a cult over 100 years ago with Lukas and Emil in it. The cult killed all the people but Emil and supposedly Lukas got away" 

"Vhat do you mean supposedly?" Gilbert asks looking up from Gilbird 

"Oh well we're not sure yet but if he got out i'm guessing he survived, any ways thats beside the point apparently it came back for them in the form of santa, they already......." Tino says but starts to hesitate," The-they already got to lukas.....I'm guessing that how you knew we were in trouble" 

"y-yeah" Arthur says looking down so no one could see his face but it wouldn't really matter cause all the other nations were on the verge of tears even the ones who never directly met Lukas it was still sad.

"wait what about Mathias?" Alfred asks looking up at theme hoping to get a better answer.

"We are not sure but last time we saw him they only kidnapped him, but they are coming after Emil cause he was part of the cult all though's years ago." Tino says looking over at Emil who was crying in his hands.

"Um vets just take a break for now" Ludwig says looking at all the other Nations states.

They all decided to walk back to the castle and sit on near the door sure it wasn't very safe there but at least it was warm.


	10. Answers

As they were walking back Gilbert addressed the elephant in the room "um so vhat happened to Lukas how did he die?" Everyone stopped walking. 

"Vay to go dummkopf," Ludwig says as he smacks his brother up across the head.

"H-hey I vas just saying vhat everyone vas thinking," Gilbert said as he rubbed his aching head 

"N-no it's fine, we should have told you when you got here," Tino said as he looked over to Emil who nodded. "I'm not sure how to put this.....well Emil apparently found his body, but when we got there his body was gone " Everyone just looked at Tino as he put his head down not wanting everyone to see his face which was covered in tears.

"I-I I'm very sorry," Yao said as he walked over to the Nordic Nations. Everyone else just stood there frozen in place. The only reason Yao was ok cause he is so old that he has had many scars from people who died. 

After a few minutes, they started to walk back in silence. Once they got back Alfred looked at Emil. "I know this isn't really the right time but.....wheres the bathroom?"

"oh, I umm... I...thats a good question" Emil looked over at the two other Nordics as they gave a questioning shrug. 

"Wait you guys have been here for two weeks and you never went to the bathroom," Feliciano asks as he looked over to the three.

"well...WAIT TWO WEEKS?!?" Tino looked very surprised as did the other two even Berwald "I thought it had been only a few hours...."

All the other nations looked at them confused "Yeah dudes you've been gone for a while know" Alfred says while he tilts his head with a questioning look.

"Yeah, we've only been here for a few hours a day at most...."

"That's very strange," Arthur says as he gets a pink book out of his bag, and starts flipping through the pages

"What's that," Ivan says as he looks at the English man.

"O-Oh um it's a book of magic that I got from a......friends" Arthur studders as the sudden presence of the large Russian man.

"Who's your friend?" japan asks as he pokes Arthur's shirt.

"Um well, I'll tell you once I figure out what going on here" The English man stated as he sits on the ledge of the stair and skips through the pages of the big book.

"So...."

"So...."

It was very awkward for everyone especially since none of these countries were on good terms nor were they really even friends. "HEY I-A HAVE AN IDEA," Feliciano said bouncing up and down.

"Vhat is it Italia," The German said trying to calm down the small Italian 

"We should tell stories about our past to get to know each other more," Feli said as all the other nations and Ex-nation looked at him.

"Italia that a ter- actually that's not that bad of an Idea," The German said while everyone else nodded.

"Hey let vas awesome me go first," The Prussian said as he jumped up. 

"Ok, Bruder vhat is this AMAZING story you just have to tell us about," Ludwig said as he looked at his brother.

"OK SO....." The Prussian started going on and on about this thing he did with Hungary and Austria thousands of years ago. After he was finished a few other nations like Tino, Alfred, Ivan, and Yao told stories about funny things that happened in they're history. It made everyone especially the Nordics feel a lot more comfortable about the situation.

"Um I hate to break all of your guy's story's but shouldn't we be doing something more productive like finding the Danish bastard," Natalia said as everyone's smile turned to a frown in a matter of seconds. "Oi English Braht" Natalia walked over to Arthur and snatched the book out of his hands. "Shouldn't you be doing something instead of reading some fake fairy tale crap" 

"Hey it's not fake and it's important... I think I found out what's going on here" The English man stood up and dusted the snow off himself and cleared his throat. " Have any of you ever heard of 2p's?" Everyone looked at Arthur with confused expressions. "It is like looking into a mirror and seeing a different person on the other side, I am guessing all of you at one point put your finger on your mirror to see if your finger touched?" Everyone nodded in agreement, "Tell me do your fingers touch?" Everyone was quiet.

Emil broke the silence "It depends on most of the time no they don't touch but on occasions, they do" Emil paused " and if they do touch that's when you know you are not the person on the other side of the mirror."

"Yes," Arthur said, "So I'm guessing you are starting to remember your past?"

"Y-yeah" Emil looked down.

"Don't worry its a good thing since we will be able to figure out more about your 2p's," Arthur stated

"So I'm guessing that the person who gave you this book was your 2p?" Kiku asked looking up at Arthur.

"Yes, his name is Oliver....lets just say hes a strange one." 

"This is all very strange" Just as Ludwig finished his sentence a big blast of fire went off. All the nations coughed from all the smoke. After it cleared up they saw three figures standing in the fire. 

"What the bloody hell is that!?!" Arthur said all the other nations just stared in awe

"M-Mathias" Emil walked closer to the fire before he was in the fires reach Berwald grabbed his wrist. Emil looked up at the tall Swedish man with a questioning look. He looked back at the fire show in front of him. and saw that someone was holding Mathias. "Wait is that two Mathias's?" 

Everyone looked over to see Mathias and a man a little taller than his with a scar on his cheek and more of a dirty blonde hair with a beard. 

"W-who are you?" Tino stumbled on his words.

"Oh umm....." The Mathias look-alike tried to talk but he didn't say anything 

"Oh don't worry Christian I'll handle this" A shorter man with orange hair, glasses, and red eyes walked out of the fire. It seemed that he was the one who created it. "Hei, I'm Loki and this is my friend Christian, he's not much of a talker, and we welcome you 1p's to our amazing house,... as your host we would like you to please.......leave."


	11. welcome back

" I forgot this was their house." Arthur got mad and cussed out everything

"Hey, at least we have Mathias back," Yao said as he looked over at the now four Nordics.

"да that good and all but what now?" Everyone looked at Ivan like he just committed a murder.

"Lukas...." Mathias mumbled the other Nordics tried to comfort the Dane. 

"We're sorry Nor didn't make it" Tino hugged Mathias while he cried into his shoulder. Everyone else looked at him in sympathy. "What happened ......" 

Mathias spoke with a raspy voice, "I I don't really want to talk about it."

"It's ok Mathias don't worry, you probably had to go threw alot" 

"Like hell, it is" Natalia had an outburst. "He's the only one who actually knows who those people are, as you said early he works for those maniacs. So he obviously heard at least something from them." Mathias looked down about to cry. Everyone looked at her but did dare say anything back. "Talk Braht."

"Hey you shouldn't be so rude he's probably been emotionally scared" Alfred decided to speak up being the hero he was.

"N-no Alfred it's fine really" Mathias looked up and wiped his tears. "She's right you guys do need to know something." Everyone looked over at him with questioning looks. "I wasn't able to really control my own body for the majority of the time I was there. But the other people there were Loki, Egil, Thurston, Bernade, and of course Christan. Most of the time Christan was the one watching me. But once and a while Loki would come in to give a status report on "The hostage" If my instincts are correct someone else is being kept, hostage here." 

"Do you think it could be......." 

"Yes it's not certain but, I think it might be" Mathias looked over at the three nordics with hope in his eyes. "I really do hope it is."

"OH yeah, I forgot," Tino walked over to Mathias with Lukas's small cross pin. "I think he would want you to have this. He really did love you even if he denied it." Mathias smiled at that comment. "Really?" 

"Really" 

Gilbert and Alfred both went over and hugged Mathias. Yo, dude, we're happy you're back man" The American stated hugging him tighter.

"Yeah, it vasn't the same in the awesome trio without. Oh, and we're sorry about your girlfriend" Gilbert looked down.

"Ha, Lukas would have smacked you for saying that" Mathias sighed. "I really do miss him.....I can't believe he's gone." The American and Prussian looked at each other and went to hug Mathias even tighter. All the other nations did the same. Denmark is a really old country and has experienced many loses but not one this major or in fact this strange. A country only dies when it falls but the country still lives they just slowly fade away (with the exception of Prussia) but Lukas....He was murdered.

"It's still very strange to think that there are second versions of us" Kiku stated as everyone nodded in agreement "Like it's strate out of a manga or anime."

Arthur looked at Kiku with sympathy "Kiku please stop breaking the fourth wall." 

"Ok ARU I have a plan" Everyone looked at Yao who was writing in some Chinese scroll.

"What's that?" Ivan looked at the smaller mans scroll not being able to read the language. "A plan to do what?"

"A plan to take down these 2p weirdos"


End file.
